Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy (referred to as Yellow Bear in the game's files and by the Phone Guy in FNaF2, Night 6) is one of the five antagonists and a special animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's. He also reappears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the final antagonist. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy Fazbear, a distorted version, or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to The Office, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the player, causing a crash that forcibly closes the game. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within the Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the monitor before Golden Freddy kills the player. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game crash. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent the player from summoning him in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the security office. He will only be summoned if the player immediately lowers the monitor after viewing the poster; although the player could switch to another camera after seeing the Golden Freddy poster and he will still be summoned. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Golden Freddy will only become an active character on Night 6 and the Custom Night. It is currently unknown where (if anywhere) he starts from in the pizzeria. At random, Golden Freddy can instantly appear in The Office or the hall just outside the office, slumped in a similar position to the one he had in the first game, or simply as a ghostly head floating in the distance, respectively. Shortly afterwards, his body will vanish, only for his head to rush at the player and kill them if they do nothing to counter him. To avoid being killed by Golden Freddy, the player must either equip the Freddy Mask immediately upon spotting him in the Office, or turn off the Flashlight while he's in the hallway. Unlike in the first game, Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 does not crash the game after killing the player. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden Freddy only appears in the end of the game as a spirit alongside the other children's souls and finally died in peace when The Puppet killed Springtrap. Allies *Freddy Fazbear *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Balloon Boy *The Puppet Enemies *Mike Schmidt *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Springtrap Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Spirit) Category:Male Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Animatronics Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Posessed Category:Spirits Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Tragic